


Before the Happy Ending

by toyhto



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Wedding Night, Wings, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: He had never in his life thought that when he finally met his bride in their own wedding, his bride would be a fucking fairy prince.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Before the Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/gifts).



> I wrote this for twistedrunes for Fanfiction Trope Mush-Up on tumblr for the prompt Fairy Tale + Arranged Marriage and I had so much fun with it!
> 
> You can say hi to me on [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

Once upon a time, there was a wedding. It was all perfectly fine and delightfully wedding-like and all that, but there was one minor detail that was wrong, and it was the bride.  
  
So, the thing was that Alfie had always known his marriage would be arranged. That was how the things were. Of course, he had heard some talk about marriages that were based, say, in _love_ instead of careful negotiations between two families whose main interest was to acquire a new field or a better ship or – like in Alfie’s case – secure peace between two kingdoms. But talk like that was just fairy tales people told their children. In real life, marriage didn’t work like that. So, Alfie had known his whole life that at some point, his mother would choose a bride for him. That had never bothered him. His mother had an impeccable taste in everything but décor.  
  
But he had never in his life thought that when he finally met his bride in their own wedding, his bride would be a _fucking fairy prince.  
  
_ “Don’t swear,” his mother said, when he pointed that out. “At least he’s a man. I thought you’d be delighted.”  
  
Well, to be perfectly honest, Alfie _was_ delighted about that detail. He had always known he preferred men in everything that involved physical constant, from wrestling to sex. It was kind of very nice of his mother to consider that.  
  
“He’s got fucking _wings_ ,” Alfie said, pointing at his bride… okay, maybe his groom. The man was a tiny thing with a sharp stare, light skin, an unhappy mouth and a pair of wings that were shimmering in the evening light. It was difficult to say what colour they were. It was almost like the colour changed depending on the way Alfie looked at them. He narrowed his eyes. The wings weren’t exactly ugly, but they were still wings. He had never fucked anything with wings and he hadn’t been planning to begin. The two of them were of a different species. Surely that would be a strain for the marriage. “He’s not a shapeshifter,” he said to his mother, who didn’t look at all surprised.  
  
“Alfie,” his mother said, “are you willing to start the war with the fairy kingdom rather than marry this man?”  
  
Alfie thought about it for maybe half a second. Of course he wasn’t going to start a fucking war. Wars were the absolute _worst._ They were a terrible waste of time and resources and life, and no one in their right mind would have ever started a war if there was any way to avoid that.  
  
He was going to say that aloud, when his fairy groom spoke. “Let’s just get this shit done and over with,” the man said, and his wings flapped a few times.  
  
Alfie cleared his throat. The fairy prince had a hoarse voice and he sounded so utterly _bored_ with the whole ordeal that it was almost kind of fascinating.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Alfie said. Maybe he could marry this tiny thing with wings. For his kingdom, and for his mother. And yeah, things could have been worse. His mother could have picked him a fairy _princess._  
  
Everything went quite smoothly after that, a lot like it had been going before, until Alfie had met his bride… groom. When the sun sank behind the trees, they were legally husband and husband and also there had been a nice party in which no one had started a fight and no one’s mother had been rudely insulted after a few tankards of strong ale.  
  
Perhaps both the fairies and Alfie’s people had finally come to the conclusion that whatever they were going to do, it was going to happen in peace. That was good. Their kingdoms had been next to each other on the northern corner of the continent for as long as anyone could remember, so even though they had kind of also hated each other for as long as anyone could remember, maybe they could finally start hating each other nicely and quietly. Not that there had been a war in the past century, because there hadn’t, but some anonymous insults had been sent over the border from the both sides.  
  
Alfie leaned back in his chair and glanced at his husband. The tiny fairy prince was smoking a fag, looking utterly bored. The prince ignored Alfie’s stare and blew out blue smoke rings.  
  
“The party’s over,” Alfie said.  
  
“Yeah, I noticed,” the prince said.  
  
“One thing left to do, though.”  
  
The prince sighed.  
  
“Aren’t you nervous?” Alfie asked in a low voice. Not that anyone was listening to them, but he had some manners, alright?  
  
“What the fuck I’d be nervous about?” the fairy prince asked and glanced at Alfie as if he was wondering when Alfie had lost his brain. It was obnoxious and goddamn maddening and… actually quite sweet.  
  
“We’re going to have sex,” Alfie pointed out. “For our kingdoms. To make this marriage official.”  
  
“First of all,” the fairy prince said, putting out the fag, “no one will fucking _know._ And secondly, and I repeat, what the fuck is there to be nervous about?”  
  
Alfie shifted in his chair. “Aren’t you a little bit scared of me, though?”  
  
The fairy prince snorted.  
  
“I’m bigger than you,” Alfie pointed out nicely enough. Maybe the fairy prince was an idiot and hadn’t noticed. “And I’m a shapeshifter.”  
  
“I’m faster than you,” the fairy prince said, “and you don’t even have _wings._ ”  
  
“I can turn into a fucking _bear._ ”  
  
“Yeah,” the fairy prince said and turned to him. Alfie had never heard of fairies being able to kill with their eyes only, but he had a sudden feeling that this one might. “Yeah, you can turn into a bear. But can you _fly?”_  
  
Alfie swallowed.  
  
“No,” the fairy prince said and turned away from him, lighting another fag. “No, you can’t.”  
  
Alfie thought about that for a while. So, okay, maybe he had some disadvantages. He’d never in his life thought flying was an essential skill. But then again, maybe the fairy prince had never thought that turning into a bear was an essential skill, so they were kind of even.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asked, when the fairy prince was still smoking the fag and watching their people slowly disappear from the hall. The party was over, that much was clear. Soon the servants would come in and start glaring at them.  
  
“Don’t you remember my fucking _name?_ ” the fairy prince asked. He didn’t sound angry. He sounded like he was thoroughly disappointed in Alfie but also had never expected anything more of him.  
  
“No, sorry,” Alfie said. “Sorry, mate. I was kind of distracted. Because of your wings and all.”  
  
“Let’s make one thing clear,” the fairy prince said. “You aren’t allowed to touch my wings.”  
  
Well, _shit.  
  
_ Alfie blinked. He wanted to touch the fairy prince’s wings. He wanted that so badly he had to clench his fists. Maybe the wings would change colour when he touched them. Or maybe they would shimmer in all the colours Alfie had never been able to imagine. Maybe they would be cold to touch, or warm, or even burning hot. Surely they would be soft. A soft pair of fairy wings under Alfie’s touch…  
  
“Fucking hell, dude,” the fairy prince said, “you’re predictable. My name is Tommy.”  
  
“Oh, alright.” Alfie had probably known that. He tried to say something else as well, but he was too busy staring at the fairy prince’s… at Tommy’s wings.  
  
“Let’s go,” Tommy said and stood up. “We’ve got some fucking to do.”  
  
They had a nice little cottage set up in the middle of the woods, a short walk from Alfie’s castle. The sky was dark blue and the forest under the trees was almost pitch black, but the fairy prince didn’t look at all concerned. Maybe he could see in the dark. Alfie would have to ask him later, after…  
  
It was probably a good thing that he was excited about getting to fuck his husband, right? It was a good thing. Only, he was terribly afraid Tommy wouldn’t let him touch his wings.  
  
Once they were in the cottage, Tommy emptied a flask of something liquid the servants had left for them. Then he turned to look at Alfie with a sneer on his face. “What was that?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Alfie said, “and you drank it all, so I can’t really find out. So, what’re we going to do next?”  
  
“I think we should have sex,” Tommy said and put the flask back onto the table, frowning at it. “But first, we’re going to have to negotiate a bit.”  
  
Alfie nodded. “Alright.”  
  
“You can fuck me,” Tommy said, “but I’m going to sit on you.”  
  
Alfie nodded and then realised what Tommy had said. “What?”  
  
“You can be a little rough,” Tommy said, “but you aren’t allowed to actually hurt me. And strangling is out of the question.”  
  
“Strangling… I’m not going to strangle you, Tommy.”  
  
Tommy frowned at him like he suspected Alfie would try to strangle him at the first opportunity.  
  
“Really,” Alfie said. “What kind of sex have you been having? I’m not going to _strangle_ you.”  
  
Tommy stared at him for a few more seconds and then shrugged. “Okay. So, we should start.”  
  
“Just like that?”  
  
“You’ve got some terms you’d like to negotiate first?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alfie said, “no, I don’t know. No strangling. No violence. No tugging my beard, I’m very sensitive in that area.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Why can’t I touch your wings?”  
  
Tommy glared at him and then turned away from him and started undressing. He blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he sat down on the edge of the very nice bed they had in the cottage and stared as Tommy took all his clothes off. He had never seen a fairy man naked from the close distance. But to be fair, there wasn’t much difference. No tail or anything like that. Just wings. And a little less hair than he had, perhaps.  
  
But fucking _hell_ how pretty the fairy prince was.  
  
“You going to fuck me with all those clothes on?” Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was naked now and his wings were flapping in a tiny restless movement. Alfie thought they seemed darker than in the party, but maybe he was imagining things.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” he said and took off his clothes as quickly as he could. He wasn’t pretty like Tommy. And he didn’t have wings. Instead, he had a bear tattooed on his back, reaching from his arse all the way up to his neck, and he felt Tommy staring at it when he turned.  
  
“Is that…”  
  
“Yeah,” he said. “It’s me.”  
  
Tommy was silent for a moment. “Am I going to see it?”  
  
“Not while we’re having sex, no,” Alfie said. “That’d be… no, mate.”  
  
Tommy snorted but he sounded a bit distracted. “I didn’t mean –“  
  
“Good. Because that’d be just… no. But I suppose you’re going to see it later. Me. That’s me, mate. I’m the bear.”  
  
“I know. So –“  
  
“I usually put it on in the morning,” he said, “to have a nice little morning walk in the woods, you know. Sometimes all the way to the sea.”  
  
“Yeah, okay. So, are we going to –“  
  
“It’s good to exercise,” Alfie said. “And I like the fresh air. And the sea. The scenery at the coast is very –“  
  
“Are you going to fuck me or not?”  
  
Alfie closed his mouth slowly and then opened it again. “Yeah.”  
  
“Great,” Tommy said, “then fucking get to it.” And then he just stood there, staring at Alfie, like he was waiting for Alfie to do all the fucking work. Which wasn’t too bad, really. It wasn’t like Alfie would mind, no, definitely not. He was going to show the fairy prince how strong he was. He was going to…  
  
Okay, so, the fairy prince was looking kind of frustrated now. Maybe Alfie should stop thinking about it and get to it.  
  
What he realised first was that there wasn’t much he was going to show to the fairy prince, because he was quite busy himself. He walked to the man and lifted him up from the floor and carried to the bed, and the fairy prince was surprisingly light to carry, but also had very intimidating eyes, especially from the close distance. Alfie wanted to kiss him but didn’t dare. Instead, he settled the fairy prince in his lap and then started his slow work of making sure he wouldn’t hurt the man in any point of the upcoming fucking.  
  
It was a little difficult to go slow, though, because he had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole fucking life. The fairy prince’s wings shimmered in a thousand colours. The prince was clearly trying to look threatening, but he was also breathing hard and clinging into Alfie’s shoulders and kind of panting now that Alfie had two fingers in him, and he wanted to kiss the man’s chest, he wanted to kiss everything he could reach and then probably lick him all over and make him come and keep him in his arms afterwards for a month or something, and oh, bloody fucking _hell_ how much he wanted to touch the wings. And also there was a very real danger that he might end up grinding against the prince’s thigh and come before he would have a chance to properly fuck the man. He needed to calm the fuck down. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy’s wings.  
  
It was a pure miracle that he lasted long enough. And once he finally had his cock in Tommy, there wasn’t much more that needed doing. Tommy did all the work and he just held onto the man and tried to breathe. It was almost like Tommy didn’t even have to struggle to move, and then Alfie realised that Tommy was fucking _flying._ He had _wings._ And they were _glowing._ Tommy’s eyes were closed. Maybe he wouldn’t notice if Alfie brushed one of the wings so very lightly -  
  
Tommy moaned in a voice that sounded like he was breaking in pieces inside. And then his eyes snapped open.  
  
“So,” Alfie said slowly, brushing his thumb against the edge of Tommy’s wing again. He couldn’t have told what it felt like to touch it, not even if someone threatened to kill him. Which very possibly was going to be the case, only Tommy was also trembling in his lap and that clearly wasn’t from anger. “So, you still think you want me not to touch your wings?”  
  
Tommy licked his lips. “Oh, fucking hell.” And then he started moving again. And Alfie kept touching his wings, carefully at first, then a bit bolder, and it was like keeping the sea in his hands, or touching the sky, or trying to hold onto pure light. He’d never thought something like this existed. And in his lap, the fairy prince moaned like Alfie was stroking his fucking _soul_ or something.  
  
They came almost at the same time, which seemed like a very happy coincidence, but Alfie suspected it was fairy magic. Nothing else in this world could have made him last this long with a creature like that in his arms. Now Tommy collapsed on him and he settled them both in the bed, and then kissed Tommy on the throat and neck and chin before finally gathering the courage to aim for his mouth. Tommy snorted but didn’t kill him or anything.  
  
“So,” he said, wrapping his arm around Tommy’s back, “they’re sensitive.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tommy said in a muffled voice. He sounded like someone had recently did a very good job at fucking him. But to be perfectly honest, he had done pretty much all the work himself.  
  
“Can you come from only touching them?”  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
Well, that was a challenge, then. “Alright.”  
  
“I _knew_ you’d be an asshole,” Tommy said and wriggled closer to him. “I fucking _knew_ it.”  
  
“Well, you’re a very lucky man, mate.”  
  
“You’ve got to stop calling me _mate_. We’re married now.”  
  
“Okay. So, how does this flying thing works? How high can you fly?”  
  
“High enough that you could never catch me.”  
  
“Oh, man,” Alfie said, kissing Tommy’s ear, which happened to be the closest part of him, “I can’t fly _at all._ I’ve got no chance at catching you.”  
  
“I’ll have to come down onto the ground for you once in a while.”  
  
“Yeah, you should do that. Tommy –“  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I think we’re going to live happily ever after.”  
  
Tommy snorted. “That only happens in fairy tales.”


End file.
